Crossover Case
by Rangga Sengak
Summary: Liburan adalah sesuatu yang sangat Harry dambakan, tapi Boss nyentrik Harry memaksanya untuk menyelidiki sebuah organisasi hitam dan parahnya juga memaksanya untuk menguntit seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata biru.


_**Summary :**_

_Liburan adalah sesuatu yang sangat Harry dambakan, tapi Boss nyentrik Harry memaksanya untuk menyelidiki sebuah organisasi hitam dan parahnya juga memaksanya untuk menguntit seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata biru._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter - J.K Rowlling**

**The Mortal Instrument - Cassandra Clare**

**Crossover Case - Rangga Sengak**

**.**

**WARNING : HOMO, M/M, R-M, GAJE, TYPO, OOC.**

**[Drarry]**

**[MALEC] **

**.**

**Ps : mbak, mas WARNING-nya dibaca ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Case 01 Beginning**

Bekerja sebagai seorang detective tidaklah mudah, semuanya memerlukan banyak waktu. Liburan merupakan sesuatu yang sangat didambakan, apalagi pekerjaan sebagai detective yang menguras isi pikiran.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memandang lelaki jangkung berpakaiaan kemeja dengan empat kancing terbuka diatasnya, menampilkan dada yang bidang, dan jangan lupakan lelaki didepannya tidak menggunakan celana jeans maupun celana panjang melainkan hamya menggunakan celana dalam.

Harry menahan nafas, kali ini memandang mata lelaki jangkung didepannya yang memiliki mata seperti kucing.

"Well, well Harry..," Lelaki didepannya mendekati Harry yang duduk didepannya.

"To the point Boss," Harry merutuki nasibnya, kenapa ia bisa bekerja dengan Boss nyentrik macam begini.

"Jadi kau menikmati liburanmu?," Bossnya kini menjauhi Harry, Harry menghela nafas lega.

"Liburanku akan sangat menyenangkan bila Boss tidak menelephone ku kemari," protes Harry diikuti dengan gerutuan kecil.

Bossnya tertawa pelan, sudit bibirnya terangkat membuat seringaian tipis yang membuat Harry bergidik.

"I'm Sorry, tapi cuma kau yang bebas tugas,"

"Jelas aku bebas tugas, pekerjaanku sudah clear dan itu berarti aku mendapat liburanku," Harry memandang sengit Bossnya. Bossnya tak bergeming dan tetap berdiri di meja seberang Harry, seperti menimang-nimang sesuatu.

"Bagaimana jika kutawarkan sesuatu," tawar Bossnya. Harry melirik Bossnya dari sudut matanya, sedikit tertarik.

"Hadiahnya kalau kau mengambil tugas ini, aku akan memberikanmu libur selama 3 bulan, dan selama liburan itu kau tidak perlu memikirkan soal biaya, its free," lanjut Bossnya kali ini senyum penuh kemenangan terukir dibibirnya.

Harry jadi bingung. Harry tahu Bossnya itu kaya raya bahkan Bossnya itu pernah memberikan satu koper penuh uang yang baru diambilnya dari bank pada salah satu pengemis yang meminta-minta padanya. Waktu itu Harry tak habis pikir.

Tiga bulan adalah waktu libur yang sangat lama, Harry dan rekannya yang lain biasanya hanya diberikan libur selama 5 hari.

Mungkin bukan ide buruk untuk menerima tugas ini, Harry mantap akan menerima tugas ini.

"Oke, aku terima," Harry dengan semangat memyetujui tawaran yang diberikan oleh Bossnya.

"Kupegang jawabanmu, jika gagal semuanya hangus," Bossnya menyeringai lebar, Harry mengangguk. Masa bodoh, yang penting liburan panjang, pikir Harry.

"Jadi tugasmu cuma menyelidiki benar tidaknya ada organisasi hitam di sebuah Universitas dan juga aku ingin kau menyelidiki anak ini," kata Bossnya sembari menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Harry.

Harry memandang foto itu, yang didalamnya tergambar seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan mempunyai sepasang mata bewarna biru.

"Aku harus menyelidiki apa tentang pemuda ini, apa ia ada hubungannya dengan organisasi di universitas itu," tanya Harry dengan kening mengkerut.

"Ehmm, aku tidak tahu ada hubunganya atau tidak. Tapi kebetulan pemuda ini bersekolah di Universitas ini, dan tugasmu hanya mencari tahu tentang pemuda ini dan pastikan ia tidak dalam bahaya," jawab Bossnya gugup. Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya, hei apakah Bossnya itu tertarik pada pemuda di foto ini. Harry terkikik dalam hati.

"Oke," Harry berdiri dari kursinya.

"Berkasnya bisa kau minta pada Hermione," kata Bossnya. Harry mengangguk, memandang Bossnya sekilas, kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hei, Harry," sapa Hermion ketika Harry keluar dari ruangan Bossnya.

"Hei, Mione. Kebetulan sekali," balas Harry, matanya mengikuti arah pandang mata Hermione yang memandang sebuah papan kecil dengan ukiran emas yang tergantung di pintu masuk ruang Bossnya.

Harry menepuk bahu Hermione. Hermione tersentak dan kembali memerhatikan Harry yang juga menatap kearahnya.

"Ah- ada apa?" tanya Hermione sedikit linglung.

"Aku minta berkas tentang organisasi hitam," kata Harry dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Oh, ayo kemejaku," ajak Hermione. Harry mengangguk dan sebelum mengikuti Hermione dari belakang ia sempat menoleh kearah papan kecil berukiran emas yang tadi sempat dilihatnya. yang didalamnya tertulis sebuah nama.

Nama Bossnya.

MAGNUS BANE.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yup.. ini berkasnya," Hermione berkata riang. Harry mengangguk malas.

"Jadi, tempatnya ada di Universitas Shadowhunter," guman Harry sembari membolak-mbalik kertas yang ada ditangannya.

"Kudengar dari Sir Magnus, kau dapat dua tugas. Dan tugas yang pertama adalah ini lalu tugas kedua apa Harry," cerocos Hermione, matanya berkilat ingin tahu.

"Menguntit seorang pemuda bermata biru, emm... sebentar aku punya fotonya," jawab Harry sembari menunjukkan sebuah foto yang tadi diberikan Magnus.

"Tampan dan manis, apa mungkin sir Magnus tertarik dengan pemuda ini," guman Hermione, Harry memutar kedua matanya, bosan.

"Lupakan sejenak tentang pemuda ini, bisa kita pikirkan bagaimana caraku menyusup ke Universitas ini," tanya Harry penuh harap. Hermione memandang Harry sebal.

"Tanya saja pada Simon, dia kan ahlinya,"

"Akan kupanggilkan," Lanjut Hermione yang dijawab anggukan dari Harry.

Tak lama Hermione muncul dihadapan Harry dengan seorang pemuda berambut ikal coklat dan sebuah kacamata bertengger dimatanya, yang terakhir sepertinya agak mirip dengannya.

"Ini Simon, kau bisa meminta bantuannya," terang Hermione.

"Baiklah. Bisa kau bantu aku menyusup ke Universitas ini tanpa menimbulkan keributan," tanya Harry to the point, tangannya menunjuk sebuah gambar. Gambar sebuah gedung Universitas.

Simon mendekat kearah Harry, posisinya kini berdiri tepat dibelakang Harry yang sedang duduk di kursi kerja Hermione.

"Universitas Shadowhunter eh? Ini mudah, aku tinggal membuat kartu identitas palsu dan bomb kau bisa menjadi salah satu murid disitu," jawab Simon santai. Harry mendongak keatas dan mendapati Simon yang juga menunduk menatapnya. Harry buru-buru mengembalikan posisi kepalanya seperti semula.

"Oke, ku serahkan semua padamu," putus Harry.

"Dan mungkin kau akan sedikit kembali ke masa Universitas, aku akan memberikanmu kartu identitas, dan jadwal pelajaran. Kau ingin jam apa? malam atau siang," tanya Simon pelan, Harry menatapnya masam. Harry benci ketika mengingat tentang sekolah. Kenangan buruk, tapi apa boleh buat Harry harus menjalaninya.

"Aku ingin jurusan yang sama dan jam yang sama dengan pemuda ini, apa kau bisa?," kata Harry sembari menunjuk sebuah foto yang tadi juga sempat dilihat oleh Hermione.

Simon mengamati foto yang ada ditangan Harry.

"Tentu. Aku kenal pemuda ini, namanya Alec Lightwood. Dia pernah menjadi tetanggaku," jawab Simon. Harry memandangnya tak percaya.

dunia ini memang begitu sempit.

"Jadi namanya Alec," guman Harry. Hermione mengerling padanya seolah dia ingin ikut dalam pekerjaan ini.

"Setelah makam siang, kau temui aku di mejaku," putus Simon.

"Aku pergi dulu," lanjut Simon. Harry mengangguk diikuti dengan anggukan dari Hermione.

"Namanya Alec Lightwood," guman Harry dalam hati sembari mencatat nama itu dalam notes di handphonenya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Namamu menjadi Harry James, kurasa nama Potter terlalu terkenal sebagai seorang detective," Jelas Simon. Harry mengangguk, menyetujui pendapat Simon.

"Dan ini jadwalmu, ahh.. kau berada dijurusan Sejarah dan Kriminologi," Simon ingin tertawa ketika mendapati wajah Harry menjadi pucat hanya karena ia menyebut kata 'sejarah'.

"Kriminologi is fine, but kenapa Sejarah, aku bahkan mendapat nilai 5 di pelajaran ini, kenapa dia memilih jurusan yang super membosankan seperti ini," protes Harry. Simon hanya mengendikkan bahu, tidak mau terlibat dengannya.

"Hei, dia kan pernah menjadi tetanggamu. Apa yang kau tahu tentang Alec?" tanya Harry, rasa ingin tahu tiba-tiba menyergap ke tubuhnya. Simon memandangnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Kau bilang Boss menyuruhmu menyelidiki atau lebih tepatnya menguntit Alec kan?" tanya Simon yang dijawab anggukan dari Harry. Simon menarik nafasnya pelan.

"Namanya Alec Lightwood-,"

"Aku sudah tau," potong Harry dan dibalas deathglare dari Simon.

"Aku belum selesai bicara," kata Simon sinis. Harry jadi malu dibuatnya.

"Dia dua bersaudara, adiknya bernama Isabel Lightwood, Ayah dan ibunya tinggal jauh di Jepang. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka ada disana, sungguh aku tidak tahu. Alec sepengetahuanku tidak banyak bicara cenderung menutup diri, dan yeahh cuma itu yang aku tahu tentang Alec," Jelas Simon.

"Cuma itu? dan hei- siapa juga yang ingin tahu tentang alasan kenapa Ayah dan Ibu Alec tinggal di Jepang," Harry merengut sebal, Simon yang melihatnya hanya tertawa cekikikan.

"Kau bisa memulai tugas ini besok," kata Simon, wajahnya masih menahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Aku tahu," kata Harry memandang sebal kearah Simon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malamnya ketika perjalanan pulang, Harry ingat jika kulkasnya kehabisan stock makanan. Harry kemudian memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah Supermarket yang kebetulan ia lewati.

Mata hijau Harry mengamati suasana Supermarket yang tampak sepi. Selesai memilih beberapa makanan ringan dan bahan makanan lainnya, Harry segera menuju ke kasir untuk membayar.

Malangnya seorang pemuda yang Harry perkirakan lebih muda dua tahun darinya menyerobot duluan untuk membayar, Harry sangat membenci tipe orang macam begini.

"Hei- tidakkah bisa kau mengantri," Harry menepuk bahu pemuda didepannya. Pemuda didepannya menoleh dan memandang Harry dengan tajam, jika tatapan bisa membunuh, Harry akan mati saat itu juga.

"Tidak," Suara baritone khas lelaki mengalun ditelinga Harry. Harry memandangnya penasaran, kenapa pemuda yang mungkin lebih muda dua tahun darinya, bisa memiliki suara khas lelaki dewasa. Hell, bahkan suara Harry tidak seperti itu.

"Lebih sopanlah pada orang yang lebih tua darimu," Jelas Harry, pantang bagi Harry untuk menyerah.

Harry mengamati pemuda didepannya, pemuda itu berambut pirang, memiliki sepasang mata bewarna biru terang yang mengingatkannya pada Alec, dan berkulit pucat.

"Puas dengan yang kau lihat," Pemuda didepannya menyeringai sinis ketika mendapati Harry mengamati dirinya.

"Jangan bercanda," kata Harry pelan, ketahuan mengamati pemuda didepannya membuat Harry malu sendiri.

"Matamu unik, and see you next time," Pemuda didepannya berlalu dari hadapan Harry. Harry tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda tadi sudah membayar belanjaanya.

Harry merutuki dirinya.

"Tuan,"

Panggilan pelan dari penjaga kasir menyadarkan Harry. Harry tersenyum canggung dan buru-buru membayar belanjaanya.

'Hari yang buruk' pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Case 01 close**

**.**

Frettt, ini fendek, au ah gelap

**Update : 22/01/2015**


End file.
